


Love through the ages

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Fluff, Graduation, Multi, Past abuse victim, Polyamorous Marriage, Threesomes, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: A catch for all the flashback fics I write





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was so happy. He had survived high school and he was engaged to the most amazing men in the world. ...who were arguing in the corner by the looks of it.

He begged out of the conversation with Mrs McCall and made his way over to them.

"Peter, we have to let him go."  
"We can't just throw him away like old trash."  
"Don't say it like that."

Stiles hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going. He should go over, but his feet were rooted to the spot.

 

"That's what we're doing isn't it. 'Sorry Stiles, we don't love you enough-"  
"Peter that's not what I said."  
"But that's the bottom line isn't it. You're not willing to make this work."  
"I'm doing what best for him."  
"What about what's best for us?"

Derek walked away from him. So Derek didn't love him. Okay. That's okay. No. It's not. It's not.

Stiles couldn't move. He couldn't move. He was going to be sick. Peter saw him. Oh no. 

"Stiles? Please tell me you didn't hear that. Are you okay?"

Stiles wanted to scream. No he wasn't okay. His fiancé didn't love him. Just as well they hadn't told anyone yet.

"Stiles? Stiles? You need to breathe, Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't breathe, if he opened his mouth he'd cry. He didn't want to cry on his graduation day. He should've known. Derek didn't act like he loved him, not like Peter did. Peter plastered him in kisses and smothered him in hugs, Derek never hugged him. Peter proposed and Derek's immediate response was why it was a bad idea. Derek was only keeping Peter happy. He never really loved him.

Stiles loved him so much it hurt. He needed him. Why would he say those things? 

"Why?"  
He croaked out  
"Why? What did I do wrong? "  
"No Stiles, you did nothing wrong. Derek's just being strange, don't pay him any attention. He loves you"  
"No. No. He doesn't. He never did. Do you?"  
"Of course. I love you so much. Never doubt that. He's just scared."  
"Has he been scared nearly all year? Is that why he's just putting up with me to keep you happy."  
"Stiles, it's not like that, I promise."

Stiles felt a large hand on his back.  
"What's wrong?"  
Derek asked. Oh great. Just what he needed.   
"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong nephew, is that he heard us. He's convinced you never loved him and having a panic attack. I hope you're happy."  
"No. No. Stiles I love you."

Why did they keep lying to him? He knew they were lying. Where was Dad? He needed Dad.

"I love you so much. I didn't want this."

The edge of Stiles's vision was going black. He was gonna pass out. Good, he didn't want to listen to lies anymore.

"Mr Stilinski! Stiles needs help!"  
He heard as he fell into the darkness.

*****

Stiles woke in his bedroom, the sounds of the party still going in the back yard. Peter and Derek talking outside his bedroom door.

"Peter. I don't want this."  
"Then why do you keep insisting that we do it?"  
"Because he needs to live a normal life. How can he have a proper college experience if he's engaged to two middle aged men."  
"We are not middle aged!"  
"Were not frat boys either."  
"Why don't we ask Stiles....or.....or give him a free pass to sleep with whoever he likes?"

This was ridiculous.  
"Derek! Peter! Get in here!"

They both shuffled in, Derek looking ashamed.

"I'm not sleeping with anybody and I don't need a normal college experience. I need you guys, and contrary to popular opinion, I can make decisions for myself." 

Peter came over and kissed him.  
"Peter can you please go away? I need to talk to Derek."

Peter looked warily at Derek, then at Stiles, then back to Derek.

"Okay"

He walked out of the door and Stiles patted the bed for Derek to sit down.

"Are you just going along to keep Peter happy?"  
"No! Stiles I love you. I'm going to marry you."  
"Why?"  
"Why?...."  
"Do you love me?"

Derek took his hand.  
"You make me feel good about myself. You make me laugh. You kiss me and all my problems go away. You're amazing Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I was doing what was best, I'm sorry."  
"Why don't you show it?"

"I do."  
"Not really. Peter's is practically glued to me and I get maybe four or five kisses from you."  
"I show normal amounts of affection. Peter is not what people set the bar against. But if you want more affection I can do that."  
"Do it now."

Derek ran a hand down Stiles's face and cupped the back of his head, pulling him gently into a kiss. His other went to Stiles's belt. Stiles batted it away.

"I said affection, not sex."

They went back to kissing and Derek ran a hand down his back, then stroked over his stomach, then up his arms. This was boring.  
"Okay. We can have sex."

Derek lifted him onto his lap and wrapped his hands around his back, one sneaking down to cup his butt.

They were interrupted by the Sheriff walking through the door. Stiles let out a squeak and Derek froze, hand still on Stiles's ass. 

"Um. I'm glad to see you're feeling .......better Stiles. Foods ready."

He left the room like a scalded cat. Stiles burst out laughing. 

"We should probably tell him about the engagement."  
"Will he be mad?"  
"Probably. Might have a heart attack."  
"That's not funny."  
"I'm not joking. But we should rip it off like a band aid. While Melissa is around, so if his ol' ticker gives out we have someone on hand."  
"Come on. Foods getting cold"

******

Everyone was sat around two picnic tables covered by a graduation table cloth. There was bowls of finger food and everyone was serving themselves, there was pitchers of beer and fizzy drinks, everyone seemed quite content.

Once the noise had died down, Stiles stood up and cleared his throat.   
"Hi everyone, thanks for coming, hope you enjoy the food. I have an announcement to make and it's gonna come as a shock to some people. Everybody here knows Derek and Peter, well, they're not my boyfriends anymore, haven't been for awhile."

Stiles looked around at shocked faces. Hahaha.

"They're my fiancés. We're getting married. And no. I'm not pregnant. And yes. I am still going to Harvard. That's all, you can go back to your meals now."

He sat back down. Derek grabbed his hand.   
"Well done."  
"Thanks"

*****

Peter and Derek were watching TV when Stiles, their husband!!!, came into the living room, naked as the day he was born, and sat at their feet.  
"Stiles? What are you doing?"  
"Remember that BDSM thing that I wanted to try?"  
"We thought you meant in the bedroom, darling."  
"I don't see why it can't be in the living room too. Now, it's very simple, I'm gonna sit here on the floor and if you want me to do something tell me. And don't call me darling."

He settled down on his knees and felt a hand slip into his hair.  
"What do they teach in that university?"   
Derek whispered to Peter.

This felt good. He didn't have to think about anything, no exam stress, no family planning stress. Nothing, but him and his alphas.

Derek cleared his throat.  
"Could you suck my dick Stiles?"  
"You're not supposed to ask you're supposed to tell."

Peter gripped his hair and tugged his head back sharply,  
"And you're supposed to do as he says and not talk back. Suck his dick you little whore."

Stiles moaned, this is exactly what he wanted.

****

"Make me."  
Stiles said with a shit eating grin.

So far his husbands were doing good with the whole alpha/slave thing but they hadn't quite mastered punishments, that was what Stiles really wanted.

Peter had asked him to suck his dick and Stiles refused cheekily. He knew he had to be obvious or Peter would think he actually didn't want to.

Peter slapped him, lightly, across the face and grabbed his hair pulling him down onto his knees.

Stiles nearly died of embarrassment at what happened next. Derek rushed into the room and stood between Stiles and Peter, growling loudly.   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Stiles stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Der, it's okay."  
"No. Stiles, it's not okay. How long has this been going on?"  
"About two seconds. Nephew it's fine, he asked me to hit him. I didn't hurt him, I would never hurt him. I would never hurt you either."

Derek turned to look at Stiles.   
"Is that true?"  
"Yes, it's part of the BDSM thing, you can do it too if you like. Actually you do.  
"Spanking your backside is different to slapping you across the face."  
"How?"

Derek looked desperately at Peter.  
"It's okay nephew, you don't have to. Stiles, why don't you go find movie we can ignore."

Stiles went to go to the sitting room.  
"Ah-ah. Crawl."  
Stiles got on his knees and crawled out of the kitchen.

Peter put his hands on either side of Derek's face, leaning his forehead against him.  
"She's gone Derek, no one is going to hurt you, I won't hit Stiles if it bothers you, but he likes it and I don't hit him hard."  
"J-just don't do it in front of me."  
"I think that's fair."

Peter kissed him softly.  
"Now, come on, let's try make a baby."  
"Hopefully."

********


	2. Chapter 2

Peter traced his finger over the tattoo on Derek's back as his pregnant mate slept. 

He could see why Stiles thought it was sexy, Peter himself thought it was ridiculous, he knew it held meaning and all but why get a tattoo to remember something if you can't see it? Why get a tattoo at all? 

He could remember the day Derek came home with that useless thing on his back.

* "Why nephew ? I told you not too!"

"You're not the boss of me anymore."  
"Where did you get it done? Who did it? Was everything clean?"  
"You're completely over reacting."  
"I explicitly asked you not to and gave several good reasons not to and yet you went and did it anyways."  
"You don't get a say anymore Peter! I am an adult!"  
"Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you automatically make good decisions."  
"But they're my decisions to make."  
"I never make any decisions without you and I certainly wouldn't do something you expressly asked me not -- ahhhhhh."

His face was still burnt and hurt like a bitch, especially when he had to open his mouth to yell.

"Do you need more painkillers? A wet cloth? I'm sorry."  
"Dmt wor"  
"I just- I wanted something to remind me--to commemorate- I sorry if you don't like it but I do and it's my body....... I love you."   
"I lo' you t'......I lo' 'u more 'f you ge' me pain'illers."  
"Yes, yes, sure."

**

Stiles's mouth was one of the most amazing things in the world, it was soft and plush and wet and enthusiastic. Stiles kissed like he did everything else, with clumsy, energetic excitement that made Derek's heart race.

"Is it too early to say 'I love you'?"  
Stiles panted into Derek's open mouth, as they necked on the couch.

"Yes. It's been a week, but I....... I don't care...... I love....love you too."

Derek pushed against Stiles gently, making him lie down on the couch cushions. He kissed his neck from above.

"How did you get such ridiculous biceps?"  
"3 hours in the gym every day."  
Derek sucked a bruise just below Stiles's ear.  
"Wow. I was right. That is ridiculous."  
"Shut up and let me love you."

Derek went back to kissing him but was interrupted by Stiles humming a pop tune.  
"Why?"  
"You got it stuck in my head. ^Let me love you, so you can learn, to love yourself^"

Derek laughed, Stiles made him so happy that his heart felt like bursting.

"I love you, you hyperactive monkey."  
"I love you too, you ridiculous gym nut."

**

This girl had a cute laugh. Not as cute as Derek's.

God he missed them. Sure he liked Harvard and law and everything but he missed his fiancés, the first week wasn't even over and he missed them already.

He nodded absently at whatever the girl was saying, Peter wanted to get married as soon as possible, which was odd because he and Derek had been together over a decade without a hint of marriage, but then again they had been together over a decade so maybe he was sick of waiting. Stiles didn't care about getting married he just wanted kids, lots and lots and lots of kids, he wanted to nurture and love and care for kids with Derek's hair and Peter's eyes. Peter was so happy when Stiles told him he was a male carrier, Derek was happy too, but Peter nearly bounced through the roof. Did Peter call the florist yet? Did Derek like the pin board he sent him about werewolf wedding culture? Did they remember-- the girl was kissing him! The girl was kissing him! He'd never kissed a girl before, they were soft and tasted like vodka. 

"Woah, Woah, sorry but I'm engaged."  
"Lucky girl"

The blonde leaned forward again.

"No, to guys, two of them, werewolf guys."  
"Are they here?"  
"No"  
"So does it matter?"  
"Yes, I have to go."

Stiles stumbled out of the dorm room. He needed to call them. He called Derek cause it is was first in his contact list.

" 'lo "  
"Hi Der, it's me, God I needed to hear your voice."   
"It's 4'clock in d'morming, what's wrong?"  
"It's actually 1 o'clock here, I was at a party and this girl kissed me, but it was only for a minute and I pushed her away and I I'm wamted to say sorry because you knew this would happen."  
" 'r you drunk?"  
"No."  
"So what's wrong?"  
Stiles could hear Peter talking in the background, asking what was going on."

"I kissed someone else!"  
"Stiles, you're 18 at your first dorm party, a girl kissed you, you stopped her, there's nothing to be guilty about."  
"Derek I told you I didn't a want a free pass."  
"Stiles. What colour was her hair?"  
"I - I don't know"  
"Exactly, now go and enjoy yourself, I have work in the morning.... Peter says hi and he misses you... love you."  
"I love you too"

***


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles greeted Derek with a smile and a kiss as he sat down at the restaurant table. He was so happy to see him, it's had been weeks.

"Derek! Hi! How have you been? Did you you miss me? Did you talk to that hotel about the reception? I missed you so much, did you know that werewolves suffer if they are away from their mates too long, have you been suffering because you can talk to me Der? I missed you. I'm being really loud aren't I, I'm just going be quiet now."

Derek smiled fondly at him, shaking his head slightly, he loved him.

Stiles fiddled with his cuffs, before he met his fiancés he never went anywhere near as fancy as this and it still made him uncomfortable how much money they spent on him.

"Where's Peter?"  
"Running late, he got held up at work."  
"How are the plans going with tri-wolf? Has Peter finished up at Harnetts yet?"  
"It's going well, we signed the lease on the building. I think he's given his two weeks notice. How-"

Stiles couldn't help himself, he missed Derek, like a lot, and needed to feel his mouth again.

His tongue slid into Derek's mouth easily, like coming home.

"Must I remind you two that this is a respectable place?"  
"Peter! Hi, how are you? Did you miss me? I missed you, like a shitton, did you call the bakery? I'm being loud again. Sorry."

Peter kissed him gently and pressed a kiss into Derek's hair.

"I'm good, of course we missed you, I did call the bakery and you're always loud, I love it. Now sit down. We need to talk."

Stiles took his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"About what?"  
"Life. Ours together specifically. We're getting married in a year's time."

Stiles chewed his lip nervously, he had obsessed over this for weeks and didn't want to have a totally different idea to his husbands to be.

"Where will we live?"  
"After the wedding Stiles will still have a year left in Harvard, so I propose that we look at getting an apartment in Boston."  
"Wait... we meaning me you and Derek."  
"Well yes. Who did you think I meant ?"  
"But you guys are Hales. You can't leave Beacon Hills without an alpha!"

Derek took Stiles's hand.   
"We can't leave you alone."  
"I'm alone now."  
"Were not mated now."

"I don't want you guys to leave Beacon Hills. I can transfer my last year, I can study online."  
"Stiles we can't ask you to do that."  
"I can't ask you two to leave your territory. This is bigger than us."  
"So what do we do?"  
"We order our food."

****

Stiles swallowed around a bite of his spaghetti.

"So we get married in a years time in beacon hills, I finish my degree online, we live in beacon hills in your house. Your massive house, which brings me onto the next topic. Babies. I know that the test is redundant on werewolves but are you guys sure neither of you are carriers?  
"We've been fucking raw for years with no consequences,we're pretty sure."  
"I want babies straight away."  
"After you're finished school."  
"No, after the wedding. Honeymoon babies."

Peter shared a look with Derek.  
"No, no, no don't look at each other like that, I can do it. I want kids, you both know that, I don't see why we should wait."  
"Because you need to finish college."  
"And I have every intention of doing so, just with a baby. It'll be easy with two amazing husbands and I'll be home, working online anyways."  
"And getting a job?"  
"Online"  
"What? "  
"I already have contacts with a publishing firm wanting to publish my various research. I'm good."

Derek and Peter looked at each other.  
"If it's what you want, we'll roll with it.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek at 14 and Peter at 22

Derek was going to be sick. 

 

How dare he? Peter was his mate, why was he doing this?

It's like he's not even trying to hide that he's blatantly cheating on Derek, seriously they're practically at third base in broad daylight in a public place.

Peter was enjoying this, he ran his hands over the man’s bulging biceps and down to cup his butt.

Peter never touched Derek's butt. 

What did this guy have that Derek hadn't? He was taller than Peter, and very muscled, he wore nice clothes and his hair was very natural, no gel or weird colours, he held Peter flush against with one arm and Peter smiled against his mouth before licking a stripe up his cheek.

Peter never licked him.

Derek knew he wasn't overly attractive, he had a symmetrical face and thick straight hair but that's all he had going for him, he wasn't tall or muscled and he liked to gel his hair and didn't care about his clothes that much, sometimes Peter would even correct his clothes. Obviously he didn't have to correct Mr.Fantastic over there with his hands running all over him.

Maybe. Maybe if he put more effort into his appearance Peter wouldn't need anyone else?

**

The first thing Derek did when he got home was throw out all his hair gel, if Peter wanted natural he could do natural, and then threw out half his wardrobe, Peter would have to take him shopping for some new clothes and wouldn't be able to meet up with Popeye.

Muscles. He needed to get in shape. He needed to start eating better and exercising, weights would give him muscles, right?

He couldn't do anything about his height. Oh no. 

“Derek? What you doing up here?”  
His mother stood in the doorway looking at his half empty wardrobe.

“Just- Just spring cleaning, you know, out with the old and all that.”  
“This wouldn't have anything to do with Peter would it?”  
“W-what makes you say that?”  
“It just seems that you worry too much about what he thinks of you, and I know for a fact he calls you out on your clothes.”  
“What does he think of me? Did he say anything?”  
“No Derek, he thinks the sun shines out of you, everyone can see that but you. Why do you worry so much about what he thinks lately? It's none of his business if you want to wear ratty jumpers.”  
“I just- I wanted- I know- There is nothing wrong with wanting a change.”  
“As long as it's for the right reason. Okay?”  
“Yeah totally.”

 

***

“Dyou want to go for ice cream Der?”  
“How about we go for smoothies instead?”  
“Sounds cool. Nick said you need new clothes, will we put that on the agenda too?”  
“Yeah sure, I also need weights.”  
“Weights? What for nephew?”  
“For lifting. You know build up a bit of muscle.”  
“If it's muscles you're after you should come to the gym with me sometime.”  
“Sounds cool.”

Wow. This going better than expected. Already he was starting to show an interest.

 

They hopped in Peter's car.  
“So how has school been going?”  
“Same old, how's Harnett's?”  
“Soul destroying, I can't work in a cubicle forever. But how else would I have money to buy you smoothies?”

Was that a problem? Did Peter resent him for that?

“I'm only joking Der…. Are you okay? You've seemed a bit….. different lately.”  
“I'm fine, just…. Do you….. why…. Is there….. I'm fine.”  
“You sure? You can tell me anything Der.”  
“I'm sure. Where should we get my clothes?”  
“Wherever you want, Talia has already given me the money so what kind of clothes do you need?”  
“Grown up clothes. Clothes like you wear. You can pick my clothes.”  
“Okay Der. What's up?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Don't lie to me Derek. You hate when I try to dress you up.What's wrong?”  
“I-I saw you….with that man.”

Peter pulled the car and sighed heavily before resting his head on the steering wheel.

“You weren't supposed to know about that. Did you tell your mom?”  
“I didn't tell anyone.”  
“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”  
“I didn't know how.”

Peter looked over at him, those blue eyes bearing into him.

“No more secrets Der. If you need to tell me something you tell me, okay?”  
“I'm not the only one keeping secrets. You- You come home smelling of different people every night. How do you think that makes me feel?”  
“I never meant to hurt you Derek. I love you, but I'm a grown man and you're just a kid-”  
“Just a kid!! Peter, I'm your mate!! I'm nearly fifteen!!”  
“I didn't mean it like that Derek, sometimes I have needs, needs you're not old enough to satisfy or even understand really.”  
“I'll tell you what I don't understand, why my mate doesn't give a shit about me!!”  
“Derek I love you.”  
“No….. no ….. you don't….. or you wouldn't do this…. don't worry about the smoothies or the clothes, I'll get a lift in with Laura. You're free.”

Derek got out and slammed the door. Peter got out after him.

“Derek! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise, I will never cheat on you again. No more men, no more women, no one but you.”  
“No one else. Ever.”  
“Never. Just you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the day it all went wrong

Derek never got bored in Peter's room, there was so many interesting things, trophies for academic awards, pictures of pack and Peter's school friends, all of Peter's books and CD’s, and Derek was the only one allowed in here without express permission, and there was a lock on the door. 

Derek took full advantage of this locked door nearly every chance he got.

He was lying on Peter's bed touching himself. It was a regular occurrence and Derek wasn't sure if Peter knew or not, but at this moment he didn't really care.

Peter's smile, his straight white teeth, his pink tongue running over his plump lips. Peter's mouth on his neck, on his mouth. Peter's hands instead of his own, his hands on Peter's body.

Someone rattled the door.  
“Der, open the door.”

Derek quickly tucked himself back into his underwear and cracked open the window before unlocking the door.

“Hi Peter,”  
“Hey,”

Peter kissed him, a quick hello peck.

“How was your day?”  
“Good, Talia said we're getting take out for dinner.”  
“Cool, did she say where?”  
“Chinese. What were you doing up here?”  
“Just chilling, why?”  
“You weren't snooping?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Peter, 

“I don't snoop. Why? Have you got something to hide?”  
“Yes actually, I was afraid you'd find it.”

Peter went over to his wardrobe and rooted through the clothes before pulling out a box.

“Don't get too excited, it's just a little something I saw that made me think of you.”

Derek smiled and took the box, he opened it. A leather jacket.

“Wow. Thank you.”

He tried it on, it was a little too big.

“You'll grow into it, it looks great.”

Derek bunched the cuffs in his hands and pressed a kiss to Peter's mouth.

“And in honour of the new addition to your wardrobe, I was thinking we could watch ‘Rebel Without a Cause’ tonight?”  
“Yes, James Dean and sweet and sour chicken, heaven.”

***

Derek and Peter were curled up under the covers, leftover Chinese on dishes on the floor.

Derek wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was toying with the collar of Peter's v-neck. Peter's hand came up and grasped Derek's hand.

Derek looked up at him. Peter had such beautiful eyes.

It was like gravity, the pull towards each other.

Their lips met softly, Derek's tongue flicked out shyly against Peter's lips that opened and let his tongue slide in wetly.

They explored each others mouths, Peter's hands found themselves under Derek's shirt, wow, he'd been working out! 

Derek slid his hands up to Peter's shoulders and he moved himself up along his body to get a better angle.

It was hot and heavy and Peter never wanted it too end.

He flipped them so he was on top, kneeling between Derek's thighs, kissing his neck while toying with his shirt. 

Before Peter knew what was happening the shirts were off and they were grinding and humping against each other.

He broke softly from Derek's lips and looked down at him, his perfect mate who smiled up at him like Peter had given him the moon. He pressed a light kiss to Derek's lips then trailed kisses down his torso.

His perfect mate, so good for him, he can’t believe he'd been so stupid, to think anyone could be anything but a poor substitute for this amazing young man. Young. Too young. Too young for Peter to want to rips his jeans off and swallow him down.

Peter got off the bed and shook his head violently.

“Peter? What's wrong?”   
“I'm sorry Der, I shouldn't have…. I can't….I think….. I'm gonna go for a walk.”  
“Why? Can't you just stay here?”  
“If I stay…. I'll end up doing something we'll both regret.”  
“Why would you regret it?”

Derek looked heartbroken. Peter had no idea how he got like this, he honestly thought that Peter didn't love him.

He loved Derek so much he thought his heart would explode sometimes, he loved his hair, his multicoloured eyes, his ridiculous smile and how he could make him smile too. He was just so young.

So young that the thought of being with him was enough to make him coil back in horror at his desires. He repulsed himself, he left for university, thought it would do some separation would do them both good. It didn't. Derek took it personally of course, just like he is now. 

“Because… I can't take that from you….. You're too young…… it's illegal and your mom would kill me.”  
“You have no problem taking it from other people.”  
“That's different Derek.”  
“Yeah different cause they're not me so you'll sleep with them.”  
“I can't.”  
“Why not?! I've tried so hard to be someone you found attractive. What's wrong with me?”

All the fight was gone from and he looked so broken and defeated that Peter wanted to hurt whatever had upset him… but that was him.

“Derek… Look at me…. There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and I love you. I do you find you attractive, you're beautiful and I want you so much it drives me insane but I legally cannot. Please stop making this hard for me. Figuratively and literally.

“Loads of kids my age are having sex.”  
“That's doesn't make it okay Derek. I can't take advantage of you.”  
“It's not taking advantage if I want you to.”  
“Derek. I can't. End of discussion.”  
“Fine.”  
“I love you.”  
“ Whatever”

***


	6. Chapter 6

*When Peter came back from college* 

Peter had missed Derek so much. A whole six months without him was far too long. He couldn't wait to bury his head in Derek's neck and sniff long and hard. 

 

He completely went cold turkey in an attempt to slow down their blossoming relationship, never again.

 

The werewolf hummed to himself as he opened the door to the house. 

 

“Welcome Home!!”

 

Talia’s kids screamed at him. All except one. The most important one.

 

“Hey guys, where's Derek?”  
“In his room, as usual, we have cake!”  
“Cool, why don't you guys plate up and I'll fetch Derek.”  
“Good luck.”

 

Laura was a very strange girl and Ashley wasn't much better.

 

He took the stairs two at a time and landed at Derek's door. He knocked, dorm life had taught him the importance of that. No answer.

 

“Der? I'm home.”

 

Silence.

 

Peter opened the door and crept in.  
Derek was sitting at his desk with his headphones in. Peter watched him for a little while.

 

He styled his hair differently now, he was still scrawny and had grown a little. Still perfect. Still beautiful.

 

Peter waved his hand, trying to get Derek's attention but he stated resolutely at his textbook. He reached out a hand but Derek didn't startle when he grabbed his shoulder, he knew he was here. He was ignoring him.

 

“Are you not going to welcome me home?”  
Silence.  
“Derek?”  
Silence.

 

Peter tugged the earphones out of his ears and Derek turned on him.

 

“What the hell?!”  
“It's rude to ignore people Derek.”  
“Hypocritical.”  
Derek muttered under his breath.  
“What?”  
“You've been ignoring me for months.”  
“No I haven't, I tried calling everyday but you were always too busy to talk to me.”  
“You were too busy to keep living here.”  
“Derek. It's perfectly normal for people to go out of state for college. I explained this to you already, and if you answered the phone sometime you'd know I'm transferring to an in state college.”  
“You're what?”  
“I'm transferring to UCLA, don't get too excited it's still far away enough that I can't commute so I am moving out but it's close enough that you can visit on weekends.”  
“What?! Really? UCLA?”  
“Yes really”

 

Derek stood up, still a good 2 foot smaller than Peter, and flung himself around him. He was crying.

 

“Hey, hey, what's wrong Der-bear?”  
“I missed you so much….. Laura…… Laura said you'd meet someone at college and forget about me….”  
“How many times do I have to tell you never to listen to Laura or Ashley? I could never forget about you. I love you.  
“You said before you left you needed space… and then you didn't come home… so I stopped answering the phone…...because… because… I thought you were calling to tell me you had someone else… someone better than me.”  
“There is no one in the world better than you Derek. I promise. I love you.”

 

Peter kissed Derek lightly on the mouth. Nope, going away did not do anything to ease this hot desire for the 11 year old, even thinking it made Peter want to get sick. The universe really fucked him over, gave him the most beautiful, perfect, sweetest mate, but made him eight years too young with two older sisters that insisted on giving him an inferiority complex with their teasing.

 

“Come on, let's go get some cake.”

***

*When it went wrong*

Derek was curling weights in the gym when a woman came up to him.

 

“Hi.. I'm Kate.”  
“Derek.”  
“Grumpy aren't we?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. He had every right to be grumpy, Peter was a dick.

 

“I'll forgive it cause you're hot.”

 

Wait. What? 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

She was blonde, not overly pretty, more handsome and had wild eyes.

 

“You're very cute, once you're finished wanna go for drinks?”  
“I-I can't. I'm 15.”  
“Did no one tell you that werewolves can drink at 17?”  
“I'm still underage and how did you know I'm a werewolf?”  
“Close enough, cause normal teenagers don't bench press that high.”

 

‘Normal’ That wasn't right.

 

“You're very… nice…. and all but I have a ….”

 

A mate? A boyfriend? An uncle? 

 

“someone. Who I care very much about.”

 

She ran her nails down his arm.

 

“And does he care about you?”

 

What…..

 

“Of course he does…. How did. .”  
“Then where is he? Saturday afternoon workout is a perfect date.”  
“He's working.”  
“On a Saturday?”  
“Accountants don't take weekends off.”  
“An accountant? How swanky. I'm sure he earns lots of money to spoil you with.”

 

She didn't even blink that Derek had a partner old enough to be an accountant.

 

“Yeah.”  
“Like what?”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“What does he spoil you with?”  
Um…. A Leather jacket, dvds, takeout, gym membership… you know…. Normal things.”  
“And do you eat out often?”   
“Not really. The age gap makes people uncomfortable.”  
“So not a lot of PDA?”  
“Not really.”  
“hm…. Some might take that as a lack of affection.. but whatever… every couple is different…. Not a lot of spoiling going on…. I'd spoil you.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Here's my number in case you change your mind.”

 

**

 

Derek ached as he undressed for his shower. He was just about to turn on the water when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Derek! Peter's on the phone for you!”  
“Okay.” 

 

He wrapped a towel around shelf and went downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was.

 

“Hello”  
“Hey Der… I won't be able to make it back for our movie tonight. The lads at the office want to go for drinks.”  
“What time will you be home?”  
“past 12.”  
“Okay, I might go chill with my friends.”  
“That sounds fun. I love you.”  
“You too.”

 

Derek hung up the phone. Not much spoiling. No asking if he wanted to go. 

 

He's being ridiculous. He's underage and he's not meant to spoil him.

 

Kate thought he was old enough. Kate wanted to spoil him. 

 

Kate was also insane. So was Peter sometimes, leaving an animal carcass on a teachers desk because they failed you is not a sign of a stable mind.

 

Fuck it. He's a werewolf, he can take her if it goes wrong.

 

“Mom?! Can I go out with my friends?!”  
“Yeah sweetie.”

 

**

 

An hour later Derek was in an alley behind a shady bar that didn't card getting his brain sucked out through his dick.

 

It was way better than he imagined it.

 

Kate didn't turn him on, the whole night she was trying so hard and he couldn't kiss her to save his life. She was so soft and controlling. Nothing like Peter, whose stubble rubbed against him sometimes and had sturdy shoulders he could rest his arms on.

 

But Peter never blew him, so he could close his eyes and pretend that the blonde woman on her knees was actually the brunette man instead, except Peter wouldn't get his trousers dirty by kneeling in an alley.


	7. Chapter 7

*Meeting the Sheriff*

Stiles, stop freaking out, what's the worst that could happen?”  
Derek checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. He arrived at the Stilinski house ten minutes ago but was held up by Stiles climbing into the passenger seat and working himself into a tizzy.  
“He shoots one of you.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his hoodie out of his mouth to save it from his worried chewing.  
“And what are the chances of that happening?”  
“Pretty high. I'm telling you Der, he's not happy about this.”  
Now his cuff was in his mouth.  
“He'll adjust. He wants you to be happy, doesn't he?  
“Yes.”  
Do we make you happy?”  
“Yes.”

 

Derek took Stiles's hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.  
“So there shouldn't be a problem.”  
“Peter's late.”  
Derek checked his watch.  
“He's still has five minutes.”  
“That's late by Dad's standards.”

 

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss to distract him from his nerves. Honestly Derek didn't know the Sheriff that well outside of a professional capacity but he seemed like a fair man and the two werewolves had Stiles best interests at heart so he couldn't see a problem.

 

They finished when Peter's car pulled up behind them. Stiles wiped his mouth and fixed Derek's collar.

 

“You ready?”  
“As I'll ever be.”

 

Peter rapped on the window.  
“Come on, I'm starving.”

 

**

 

This was so awkward. Peter had never been glared at so much in his life and was pretty sure Derek's plate wasn't so interesting that he should stare at like he was.

 

“So, what are you to hoping to get out of this?”

 

Stiles kicked him, his way of reminding the werewolf where he was and how to be appropriate.

 

“Nothing John, aside from the pleasure of being around your son.”

 

He could see Stiles blushing out of the corner of his eye.

 

“John?”  
“That is your name isn't it?”

 

Stiles kicked him and mouthed ‘sir’ at him.  
Peter leaned over to him and whispered.  
“I'm not calling him ‘sir’ he's the same age as me.”

 

Apparently John wasn't a police officer for nothing.

 

“Yes, I am the same age as you, glad you noticed, did you notice that Stiles is barely eighteen?”

 

Peter clenched his teeth.  
“I am aware.”  
“Oh, you're aware? And it doesn't mean anything to you? He's still a child.” 

 

He cast an eye at Derek.  
“Athough I suppose that doesn't bother you.”

 

Stiles slammed his knife and fork down on the table.  
“Dad!”  
“What?! Stiles what?! I told you I wasn't happy about this.”  
“No, you said ‘I don't like it.’ but that doesn't give you the right to make insinuations like that.”

 

There was a very tense stare off and Peter's plate became as interesting as Derek's, and just like that Stiles deflated, visibly crumpled in on himself, but working from smell, nothing changed, this was very well planned.

 

“They make me happy Dad. Now can we please continue this lovely meal that I slaved over without further arguing? “

 

John looked lost and confused, a well known side effect of dealing Stiles sometimes, but nodded silently and tucked into his dinner.

 

“So, Derek, Stiles tells me you're an architect, do you enjoy that?”

 

Derek looked like a very muscled rabbit caught in headlights.  
“Um.. yes sir, very much, we're working on a new civil building downtown.”  
“Ah, yes I heard about that.”

 

Stiles kicked Peter again and nodded towards Derek, a silent ‘that's how you do it’. Peter rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Where did you get your degree?”

 

Stiles groaned. His dad only ever wanted to talk colleges nowadays.

 

“I did my under grad in UCLA and my post grad in Berkley.”

 

Derek had dropped the headlights look and was relaxing back in his chair.

 

“Stiles's mother got her teaching degree in UCLA, said it was an excellent university.”  
“Yes sir, one of the best.”  
Derek remember proudly.

 

“Did you live on campus?”  
The headlights were back

 

“No sir, I commuted, Peter needed me at home.”  
“You were living in Beacon Heights at the time?

 

Stiles sighed.   
“Dad stop interrogating him.”

 

Derek smiled at him ‘it's okay’ he mouthed.

 

“No sir, my foster home was in Beacon Heights, we were back in Beacon Hills when I finished High School.”  
“Did you go to Beacon Hills High?”  
“Freshman year and Senior Year, I had to repeat Freshman year so I transferred to Holy Redeemer for a few years.”

 

“You went to a Jesuit school?”  
Stiles asked, Derek didn't strike him as Catholic schoolboy, Babcia would be so proud of him.

 

“We thought about sending Stiles there but it was too far when Claudia got sick, what did you think of it?”  
“I didn't like the uniform and the rules were very strict but the staff were kind and they had a good counsellor. The principal was kind of a dictator but I didn't have much dealings with him.”

 

John took a long drink of his diet soda.  
“What about you Peter, what's your education like?”

 

Peter swallowed his bite of food.  
“Every school in Beacon Hills, one year at Yale and completed in UCLA.”  
“You went to Yale?”  
“Yes… sir”  
“Did you not like it?”  
“It was great, but there was no Derek.”

 

Derek blushed furiously.

 

“Stiles's is looking at ivy league universities back east.”  
“Harvard law yes? You must be proud.”  
“Very. And I don't want anything to sabotage that. But you two seem to value education.”

 

Stiles perked up.  
“So you're okay with this now?”  
“I didn't say that, this is one thing crossed off a long list. A very long list.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harder dammit!"  
"God! I'm going to knot."

Peter bounced furiously on Derek's cock, giving orders the whole time as Derek lay on his back and moaned.

"Yes, knot me, knot me now."  
"You're not stretched properly."  
"So? Stretch me with your knot."

Derek groaned loudly as he felt the Base of cock swell. Peter had his head thrown back in ecstasy, the tendons in his neck protruding.

"Oh God! Yes!"

Tears formed in the corners of Peter's eyes as his rim was stretched wide. He took Derek's hands off of his thighs and directed him on how to jerk him off.

He came hard, white ropes spurting up to Derek chin. He looked so handsome with cum on his face. 

Derek groaned as Peter flopped down against him.

"Peter, you're hurting me."  
"Because I'm tugging or because I'm lying on you?"  
"Tugging."  
"Sorry Nephew."

Peter sat up again and looked around him.  
"How did we figure it the last time?"  
"You were stretched last time so you could turn around and we lay on our sides."  
"Want me to try to turn?"  
"Don't move. You're too tight."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Guess we're stuck like this."

Derek placed his large hands on Peter's thighs and massaged them a little while yawning.

***

Stiles still couldn't believe that he was welcome in this house. He could just fling his schoolbag anywhere like he was at home.

"Der? Peter?"  
"We're in the bedroom."  
"We need help."

Stiles stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Derek was lying on his back, his face twisted in agony and he was growling. Peter was straddling him, hands on his stomach pushing down against him, his biceps straining.

"Peter... stop.... I can't... that hurts." He panted out.  
"It hurts me too Derek but we have to separate somehow."

"What's going on?"  
"We're stuck."

Stiles could clearly see that both men were naked, he was trying not to stare at the way Peter's hole stretched around Derek's dick. That wasn't how he expected them to do things.

"How did you get stuck?"  
"Peter insisted on being knotted without proper preparation."  
"So this is my fault?"  
"Yes."

Peter opened his mouth to argue back but Derek pulled sharply causing them both to howl loudly.

"Okay, how about we stop playing the blame game and stop thrusting. Has this happened before?"

Stiles was a little out of his element. He was still an anal virgin and this looked a bit like trying to fit a Great Dane through a cat flap.

"Knotting is controllable and quite enjoyable"  
Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles.  
"And we often engage in it and remain tied for up thirty minutes. It's been an hour and it hurts like hell."  
"We're also in an odd position and Peter's not stretched."

"How can I help?"  
"Could you try loosening up Peter with your fingers, they're thinner than ours and might not hurt as much."

Stiles flailed a little, he hadn't really seen these glorious men properly and now he was expected to stick his fingers up Peter's ass!

"Um... how? I-I mean I've never done this... or anything similar really..... I need instructions or like a map.... I don't suppose you have a map for such situations."

Poor Stiles. Derek had had Stiles's entry into their physical relationship all planned out, it had to be modified because Peter is an animal and couldn't resist sucking him off on their FIRST DATE, but it was still in effect, slow and steady with lots of communication but yet again Peter had ruined his plans and gotten them stuck and now Stiles looked so lost and confused.

"There's lube here,"  
He threw him the tube. Stiles fumbled it but didn't let it fall.  
"Pour some on your fingers, slide one in beside my knot and move it around a bit."

Stiles tentatively climbed up on the bed behind Peter and slicked his fingers. He blushed bright red and touched a finger to Peter's rim.

"It'll be hard to do it if you're not looking Stiles."  
"Right sorry."

Peter was an attractive man and Derek was freaking adonis but Stiles personally didn't find anything attractive in people's butt holes, butts? Yes, those are hot, especially his boyfriends. Butt holes? No, they're puckered and hairy and no amount of lube will change the fact that that is where poop comes from.

 

And Derek's knot was monstrous and he didn't want to be seen staring.

He steeled himself and gently touched Peter's rim, it was soft and warm.

Stiles gently tried to slide the digit in beside Derek's dick but Peter whined, high and pained. Stiles pulled out immediately. Derek hushed Peter gently.

"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine, don't stop, keep going until I say stop. Come here."

Stiles climbed to the top of the bed and Derek pulled him down for a soft kiss and Peter rubbed his back through his t-shirt.  
"I'll tell you when he can't bear it anymore, don't worry."  
"I never thought I'd say this, but don't pay me any attention, Derek knows when it's too much."

Stiles moved back down to behind where the men were joined. He slicked his fingers and slid one in beside Derek's knot. It was so hot, literally, burning flesh but also kinda weird. He was inside Peter and touching Derek's dick. 

 

“You're doing great Stiles. Try another.”

 

Stiles gave Derek a weak smile. Wasn't sex supposed to be hot? Was this sex? Did this count? Did that blow job Peter gave him count?

 

Peter was whining softly but Derek was shushing him gently, their fingers interlinked. They'd been together for years, having sex for years and they still messed it up sometimes. What hope did he have?!

 

“So does this happen often?”  
“The sex, the Knotting, or the getting stuck?”  
“All of it.. if that's not to personal or anything.”  
“You h-have your fingers…. up my butt….. too late for personal.”  
“And you can ask any questions you want. We have sex pretty often, we knot only sometimes and we haven't gotten stuck before. Luckily we have you now.”

 

Derek smiled at him as he eased in another finger. Peter had stopped making hurt noises but was still tensed up.

 

“How you doing Peter?”  
“F-fine.”  
He stuttered out 

 

“Sooo.….. is this the normal arrangement?”  
Now seemed as good a time as any to find out all the sordid details.

 

“We both prefer topping so we switch around a lot. Peter doesn't like doggy style so this is how he bottoms.”  
“How do you bottom?”  
“Lying on my back or in doggy style. Do you have any preferences?”

 

Uh oh. Stiles didn't expect to be questioned back.  
“I like jerking off with my hand in my mouth”   
“Really? What kind of porn do you watch?”

 

I really enjoy when the smaller guy is tied up and used like a sex doll. No. Don't freak them out.  
“Threesomes recently, trying to figure out how it works.”

 

“That's a good idea.”  
“Do you and Peter watch porn together?”   
“No, Peter's tends watch porn with girls in it.”  
“Wait. Peter's bisexual? “  
“Yeah”  
“Wow.”  
“Why is that surprising?”  
“”He just seems like the gayer one, you know, with the fashion and the wine and the vocabulary.”  
“B-by that stereo-stereotypical logic you're not gay at all and y-yet….”   
“Sorry. Never assume, it makes an ass of you and me. Wait did you just insult my fashion sense and intelligence?”   
“Yes.”  
“He's can't help it, his favourite hobby is to dress me up.”  
“It was a lot more f-fun before you learned how to swear.”

 

 

“So what kind of porn do you watch?”  
“You're gonna think it's silly…… but.. I don't really watch porn.”  
Stiles didn't think it was silly, more like shocking.  
“Why not?”  
“I prefer to fantasise.”  
“About Peter?”  
“and you.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course.”

 

Oh god, that sugary smile of Derek's was going to be the death of him.

 

“S-sorry to cut in but I think I'm stretched enough.”

 

Stiles slid his fingers out and Peter visibly relaxed. Derek turned him so they could lay spooned together. Derek kissed his neck as he fell asleep.

 

“Climb in in front of Peter, he doesn't like sleeping on the edge.”  
“Okay.”   
“Well done Stiles, I know that that wasn't how you expected to be involved in sex but you rose to the occasion. I love you.”  
“I love you too Derek.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual torture, panic attacks and Peter bashing

Stiles was chilling on the couch at the Hale mansion, absently flicking through the channels. 

There was a certain hollowness to the house when Derek and Peter weren't home and it bugged Stiles so the TV was more for background noise than anything else.

Stiles startled a little when he heard a car pull into the driveway. House was far away enough from the town that they didn't really get unannounced visitors so he figured it was one of his boyfriends home from work.

“Der? Peter?”  
He called when he heard the front door opening. When no answer accompanied the closing of the door he groaned inwardly. The human steeled himself and ventured out to the front door.

Stupid open plan house meant that Stiles couldn't dart to the kitchen without whoever had come in seeing him. Maybe Peter was just teasing him. An intruder would've seen his jeep in the driveway.

He nervously peered around the divider between the living room and the hall to see Derek.

The teenager geared up to yell at the werewolf for scaring him, but then he noticed that Derek didn't look too good.  
Sitting in the ground with his head buried in his knees, Stiles could see the older man trembling.

“Der? Are you alright?”   
He tentatively made his way to the hunched figure, could hear quiet sobs as he got closer.

“Derek? What's happened? What's wrong?”

Derek looked up at blankly, eyes filled with tears, more streaming down his face as his face contorted in pain. Was he reliving a memory?

Stiles didn't want to get close in case Derek lashed out in fear at whatever was playing in his mind, the younger werewolf did that in his sleep sometime during nightmares and Peter always ended up with nasty gashes from trying to wake him. He did the only other thing he could do. Called Peter.

Stiles eyed Derek with worry as he closed his eyes and continued to shake. His wolf's visage getting more prominent.

By the time Peter finally answered the phone, Derek's fangs were digging into his own lips and blood was streaming down his chin.

“Stiles, I'll have to call you back at lunchtime.”  
“You need to come home. Something's wrong with Derek.”  
“Is he hurt?”  
“He wasn't hurt when he got home but he's hurt himself now and there's so much blood and he's wolfed out and crying and shaking and his eyes are unfocused and he looked in pain when I got to him first.”  
“I'm on my way. Don't touch him or get within arms reach, just in case.”  
“Come in the back door, he's sitting inside the front door.”  
“Stay on the line Stiles, I'm getting in the car now.”

Stiles instinctively took a step towards the wolf when his claws dug into his arms, gouging bloody holes in his shirt, but Peter heard Stiles gasp and warned him again not to get close.

“He's not in his right mind Stiles, he could hurt you.”  
“He's hurting himself!”  
“Derek will heal, you will not.”

Stiles hated seeing Derek in this state. The werewolf was normally so calm and in control of himself. Always mindful of his claws in case the tore his clothes.

“But-”  
“No buts Stiles. I know it's hard to watch but I'm nearly there. Just hold on a little longer. He heal from any damage he unknowingly inflicts on himself, but if he seriously hurts you he won't forgive himself. You understand?”

Stiles turned his away from Derek when he started to howl.

“Shit. Just stay calm Stiles. I'm leaving town now, just a little bit longer.”  
“Has this happened before?”  
“Not in an awhile. Just the odd nightmare.”  
“I've seen his nightmares Peter, this is so much worse.”

Derek was now in the fetal position, his roars making it so very difficult to not to rush to his side.

“I'm nearly there. Can you start getting first aid supplies?”  
“Where?”  
“Second floor bathroom. Stitching supplies, clean rags and hot water.”

Stiles looked back to Derek. Face mangled in horror, pleas garbled by his fangs.

“I can't leave him here to suffer alone.”  
“He'll suffer more when he snaps out of it and the wounds hit full force when he comes back to reality. I'm pulling up the driveway now. Get the supplies

Stiles didn't move. Couldn't move until Peter sprinted past him to kneel with Derek.

He never moved faster in his life. Rushing up the stairs and gathering the supplies with desperation. Only stopping once at Peter's howl of pain.

He flew down the stairs to find Derek still on the floor, arms wrapped around Peter's waist with his face buried in the older werewolf's stomach.

Peter face was clawed on one side and his shirt in ribbons.

“Let it out Der. I'm here now. It's okay. Just breathe. It's okay.”

Stiles was used to this, the aftermath of every nightmare. He dropped the bag in his hand and skidded over to Derek. Plastering himself over his back.

Derek turned back to look at him, mouth healed and blood smeared, arms still bleeding sluggishly.

“Stiles. I- I'm sorry I scared you.”  
Stiles petted his damp hair.  
“Hush, none of that now. I'm just happy you're back with us again.”

Derek burrowed back into Peter's stomach, but released an arm from his waist to hold Stiles hand.

“I'm going to patch you up now nephew, and then straight to the couch for a nap while Stiles and I make dinner.”  
“I think you mean while I make dinner and you make a nuisance of yourself.”

That earned a snort from Derek. Stiles squeezed his hand.

“Will you go boil the water so I can sterilise the things you dropped on the floor.”  
Stiles groaned then with a kiss to Derek's temple, pulled himself up and went to the kitchen.

Adrenaline was a bitch. If Derek had hurt himself without all the terror he would've healed instantly and been fine now. Peter told him it was some energy saving thing for battle but Stiles called bullshit. The universe just liked kicking people when they were down.

Stiles only noticed while pouring out a jug of water that his hands were shaking. He'd been so scared for Derek, going through all that psychological pain alone in his head. 

When he brought the hot water out, the two werewolves were standing up. Peter pressing his lips against Derek's forehead.

“I love you so much and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm sorry you had to go through all that and I'm sorry you're still hurting.”  
“Peter. It's not your fault.”  
“9 years of you saying that hasn't changed my mind about that and I don't think it ever will.”

Stiles cleared his throat. Whenever they talked about this it always made Stiles mad. Mostly because Derek had suffered horrifically but also because he blamed Peter too.

He knows that he wasn't there and might not have the full story. But he does know that Peter consistently pushed Derek away when the younger started to develop a sexual attraction to him, after he had spent Derek's entire childhood doting on him and telling him he would always be there for him, resulting in Derek feeling unlovable for many years.  
He knows that Peter regularly took other lovers when Derek was a teenager and was aware of what was going on, only adding to Derek's low self esteem. He also knows, and this was the kicker, that Derek wasn't happy in his relationship with that bitch and had thought maybe she was beating him. He didn't realise the extent of the abuse Derek had endured at her hands until much later but once he had the slightest doubt about Derek's safety he should have intervened, whether Derek wanted him too or not.

Stiles blamed him so much it scared him sometimes, the fury he felt whenever Derek doubted himself or his diet/binging cycle flared up. The fury he feels now.

He wanted to pull Derek away from him. Scream at the older werewolf until he went hoarse. Make him feel even a quarter of what Derek must have felt all those years ago.

But Derek forgave him. Didn't even forgive because he refused to see Peter's role in what had happened. In Derek's eyes, Peter was blameless and he would defend his uncle of any and all accusations or criticisms.

Derek forgave him and Peter was more than aware of how his actions led to Derek being hurt, probably blamed himself more than Stiles did. So he kept quiet.   
No need to cause a fuss over something they had already buried and would only upset Derek.

Stiles fumed silently watching Peter stitch up the wounds. His anger ebbed away though, with every guilty flash on Peter's face when Derek winced in pain, with every kiss to the stitching once he was finished, with every sorry look he gave to Stiles.

“All done. Now you need to rest for those heal properly and quickly. We'll wake you when dinner is ready.”

Peter left to get the duvet off their bed, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

Stiles pulled Derek into an almighty hug. Burying his face into the werewolf's neck.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help you.”  
“You called Peter. That was the best help you could give. I would've hurt you otherwise.”  
“I know, but it so hard you watch in so much pain. Probably worse for you though than it was for me.”

Derek squeezed him tightly.  
“You did well though, didn't panic and rush to me.”  
“Nightmare experience….. what happened?”

Derek sighed wetly  
“I heard someone on the radio in work say useless monster. Some comic book discussion. She used to call me that, when… when I.. couldn't …. perform how she wanted. I wasn't attracted to her, to any woman and I struggled to maintain an erection….that was normally just before she would hurt me until I blacked out….. I always woke sore….wearing a plug….to stop my blood spilling out.”

Stiles would kill that monster with his bare hands had Peter not beaten him to it.

“You are so strong to survive all that Derek. I can't imagine what it took to overcome such trauma.”  
“I couldn't have done it without Peter's help.

Stiles silently thought to himself that if Peter had helped a lot sooner it wouldn't have happened at all. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Derek's mouth. 

“What do you want for dinner?”  
“Cottage pie.”  
“Consider it done, sweetheart.”

 

Once Derek was asleep, bundled up like a muscular burrito, Peter came to join Stiles in the kitchen. The werewolf wrapped his arms around his youngest boyfriend and rested his nose on the nape of his milky white neck.

“I'm so sorry.”  
“You should be.”  
“This was all my fault.”  
“Today wasn't.”  
“Everything else was though.How could I have been so blind? So ignorant to Derek's problems? So sure I was doing the right thing in pushing him away?”

Stiles softened a little.  
“You could've handled it a lot better, but not taking advantage of his innocence was the right thing to do. Cheating on him while doing that however was not.”  
“I nearly wish he would hate me sometimes. I deserve it.”  
“Don't worry, I'll hate you sometimes enough for the both of us.”  
“Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too, even if I want to cut off your dick with a rusty knife sometimes.”  
“That's the Stiles I know and love.”  
“Go set the table. We're not going to talk about this once Derek is awake.”

Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles hairline and went to wake Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love Xoxo Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
